


Snowmen

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [17]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: It's snowing outside and Carlos wants to make a snowman, but it ends up being a competition...





	Snowmen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dr3amingInColour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/gifts).



“It’s snowing!” Carlos jumped out of bed, but Max scrunched his eyes shut, determined to finally get a lie in.

Max felt Carlos’ warm breath on his face, and he opened his eyes to see that Carlos was staring at him with a smile on his face.

“Is there enough to make snowmen?”

Carlos rushed to the window, his hips wiggling as though he had a tail to wag, before dashing back to Max.

“Yes.”

“Breakfast first, then snowmen?”

“Deal.” Carlos gave Max a kiss on the end of his nose, his lips like fire against his cold skin, and he smiled at the fact that Carlos turned into a big child at the sight of snow, it was one of the many things that he loved about him.

And it didn’t hurt that he got breakfast in bed as part of the deal.

Carlos smiled all the way through breakfast, the coffee making him even more hyperactive, and Max savoured each bite of the sweet and fluffy churros, glad that Carlos’ mother had given him the recipe so that he could surprise Max with his cooking skills all those months ago.

“Ready?” Carlos’ eyes lit up, and Max downed the last of his coffee, knowing that it would be cruel to make Carlos wait any longer.

They rushed to get dressed, Carlos wrapped in so many layers that Max couldn’t help but snigger. He had on a short-sleeved t-shirt, a long-sleeved t-shirt, two jumpers, a hoodie and a thick waterproof outdoor jacket, capped off with a woolly beanie and a scarf so fluffy that Max could barely see his mouth.

“All warm?” Max laughed, he had on just three layers, and that was mostly so that Carlos didn’t look as silly wearing so many clothes.

“Nice and toasty.”

Max pulled down Carlos’ scarf so that he could lean in for a kiss, a brief peck of the lips, complete with lots of kissy sounds.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Max ran after Carlos as he dashed out to the garden, the snow still falling as Carlos delighted in the crunch of snow under his feet.

“Snowman competition? Loser makes dinner?”

It looked like Carlos was grinning from the lines around his eyes, although Max couldn’t tell because of his scarf.

“You’ve got a deal, Sainz.” Max rushed to the end of the garden, gathering up the thick drift of snow to make a massive snowball that reached his waist.

Carlos was still trying to get his little snowball to grow bigger, and Max made sure that Carlos was watching before making his second snowball, slowly rolling it through the snow as it grew.

The head was easy, and by the time Max had finished, his snowman was as tall as him, but Carlos was just finishing the first snowball.

“I think he needs some friends,” Max joked, and he set about making a small army of tiny snow-meercats.

Carlos didn’t look impressed, and Max wondered if he’d taken this competition a little too far, as he did every single time.

But it was Carlos that started it.

Max lent his hat and scarf to the snowman, standing back so he could admire his creation, and Carlos groaned.

“Okay, you win.”

“I haven’t finished.” Max rushed to pick up a couple of branches that had shaken loose from the tree in the high winds, and he gave his snowman arms. “What do you think?”

Carlos shrugged, but then something glinted in the light, and he stepped closer, staring at the plain gold ring.

Max dropped to his knee in the snow, reaching out for Carlos’ hand as he trembled with nerves.

“Carlos, all I want is to spend the rest of my life with you.” Max paused, sniffing as a tear ran down his cheek. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Carlos squealed with happiness as Max slid the ring on. “I can’t wait for our wedding day.”

***

The next year they were married in that same garden, their groomsmen some of the finest looking snowmen, and snow-meercats, that Carlos had ever seen, all lovingly made by the man that he would spend the rest of his life with.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
